beauty_and_the_beast_2017_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
LeFou
LeFou is the (former) secondary antagonist, in Disney's 2017 Beauty and the Beast. He is portrayed by Josh Gad. Role This version of the character is much more intelligent, gentle, and down-to-earth than his animated counterpart. Lefou first appears (with Gaston) on a hillside where both of them are riding on their horses. Gaston uses a handheld telescope to spy on Belle, who is leisurely walking about the village. He insists that he should marry Belle because she's "the most beautiful girl in town". But, LeFou thinks that they have nothing in common. After Gaston and Lefou arrive in Villeneuve after a night of hunting pheasants, the three lasses (Elise, Eloise, and Eliana) are lovestruck by Gaston and try to get his attention, but Gaston's horse starts kicking its hooves in a muddy puddle and it splashes onto their dresses, making them shriek in disgust. Lefou then adds insult to injury and walks up to the sisters and says, “It's never gonna happen, ladies”, much to their shock and chagrin. That same night in Gaston's Tavern, LeFou tries to cheer Gaston up by singing a song about how handsome, strong, and what a cool guy he is; not far into the song, he pays the villagers to join him. After the musical encouragement of their hero, Maurice enters the tavern, and in a panic, raves about a beast having possession of Belle in a castle. He begs to be helped in finding his daughter but is laughed at by the townsfolk. However, to Lefou's utter surprise, Gaston offers to help and scolds the villagers for making a mockery out of Maurice's worries. But after receiving a certain glance from Gaston, Lefou knows that he doesn't actually believe the older man; he's simply trying to win Belle from him. Later in the woods, Maurice, Gaston, and Lefou are riding in a coach pulled by Gaston's horse. They stop at the fork where one of the trees got struck by lightning and fell on one of the two paths, but somehow the tree has since been uprighted. Maurice thinks that the castle is on the left, but remembers it was on the right. Gaston becomes impatient and then irritated because Maurice cannot seem to make up his mind. He tells him that he has had enough of playing this "game" of his and demands to know where Belle is. Lefou stands up and tells Gaston to remain calm. Gaston states that Belle is probably in Villeneuve "fixing up a lovely dinner". But, Maurice claims that she is not in the village and that she is in the Beast's castle. Before he can finish his sentence, Gaston grows furious and threatens to feed Maurice to the wolves. Lefou descends the coach and tries to calm him down, which temporarily works. Next, Gaston apologizes to his "future father-in-law". But, Maurice declares that he will never marry Belle. Now fuming, Gaston punches him in the face, which knocks him unconscious, which Lefou saw coming. Gaston then ties Maurice up to a tree. Lefou tries to talk Gaston out of the cruel deed before the two depart, but Gaston is unwavering in his methods. A few days later, Gaston and Lefou were walking back to Gaston's Tavern in a rainstorm. When they came in, they notice that Maurice has returned. One of the villagers ask Gaston if he was responsible for trying to kill Maurice, but has Lefou lie to them. Then, Gaston's buddies corner Maurice. Gaston tells him that he'll be fine once he's taken care of. After Belle returns to Villeneuve from the Beast's castle, she shows everyone the Beast using the mirror, much to their shock. Gaston tells his comrades to lock Belle up along with her father, but Lefou starts to have second thoughts. Gaston threatens to have him locked up as well, but then he feels frightened. During the battle at the Beast's castle, Cadenza lands on Lefou. He begs Gaston to help him, but then he reveals his true colors by saying "Sorry old friend, it's hero time". Then, Gaston runs up the stairs to find the Beast. Lefou is shocked by this and turns against him. After Ms. Potts loses her grip on the chandelier, Lefou catches her. She thanks him and then he admits he was once on Gaston's "side" but they're in a bad place at the moment. Ms. Potts thinks that Lefou is too good for him anyway, to which he agrees. He joins the servants against the villagers In the ending, after everything is back to normal and everyone is human again. The Villager's memories were restored and Lefou has reformed. He is seen dancing with one of the Bimbettes, but then with Stanley. (This has been implied that Lefou might be gay) Biography To be added Trivia * This version of LeFou is Disney's first “openly gay” character. ** Never proven in the film — just assuming. * LeFou is the first original Disney villain redeemed in the live-action adaptation as he had more heroic qualities than his animated counterpart, such as turning on Gaston for his constant mistreatment towards him, something the original LeFou would never do. * LeFou's uniform at the start of the film indicates that he, too, fought in the same war as Gaston. Through historical facts and timeline speculation, many fans agree that they fought for France in the Seven Year's War (1756-1763). The events of the film take place twelve years after 'the war'. Placing the date as early as 1768, but more than likely in the range of 1775 -- just one year before the American Revolution, and fourteen prior to the French Revolution. * LeFou's age is presumed to be the same as the actor who played him-- putting him within the range of 35-36 (Josh Gad's age during the production of the film). * He has no canonical first name, though the fandom has supplied him with several alternatives. * In the animated film, snow falls on LeFou and he becomes a snowman. In the remake, LeFou is played by Josh Gad, who voiced a talking snowman, Olaf, in Frozen. Gad wanted the scene to be put in the film as a Frozen easter egg. Gallery To be added Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists